


Beard Burn

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bearded Steve Rogers, Beards (Facial Hair), Body Worship, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Over Mouth, Mirror Sex, Nomad Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Steve's grown a beard and his wife wants him to keep it.





	Beard Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SunMoonandBucky's writing challenge. My prompt was 'If you shave your beard, I'm divorcing you.'
> 
> Andplusalso, This will be my last update until October 1st. I'm working on Kinktober and Halloween fics for y'all and I must say that Kinktober is starting out FANTASTIC.

Steve stood in front of the mirror. He’d been laid up for a few weeks now and hadn’t shaved since day one. His fingertips pushed through the dark hair that made up his beard. It was surprisingly soft. His nails scratched the skin beneath the hair.  
“What are you doing?”  
He flinched and turned to see her leaning against the door jamb with her arms crossed over her chest, making her breasts look bigger than they were. Her hip pressed on the jamb and her feet were crossed at her ankles. His tee shirt she wore ended before her ass did. He could see the curve of her ass cheek at the hip cocked to the side.  
“Steve.” He startled and moved his gaze up from her ass to her face. She smirked and shook her head. “I asked you what you’re doing.” She pushed off the jamb with her shoulder. Her bare feet made soft shuffling sounds on the tiles. His eyes drifted downward, travelling up her legs to her swaying hips. He licked his lips. His gaze moved up to her breasts, her dark areola easily visible under the thin fabric of the tee.  
“Was gonna shave.”  
She shook her head. “You are doing no such thing.”  
His lips twitched into a half smile. “Why’s that?”  
**“If you shave your beard, I’m divorcing you.”** She looped her arms around his neck, resting her forearms on his shoulders. She tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.  
“Is that so?” She hummed in affirmation. He rested his hands on her hips. His gaze flicked to her mouth then met her eyes. “Well, we can’t have that now can we?” He picked her up by the waist and set her on the counter with a squeak. He nudged her knees further open with his body then slotted himself in the open space.  
His lips brushed back and forth across hers, making her sigh and part her lips more. He reached between them, pressing his fingertips to the warm fabric of her panties. She sighed again as he pushed the fabric between her swollen lips.  
He hummed against her lips, smiling as he licked his tongue inside her mouth. “Someone’s still wet.” His fingertips petted her clit over the fabric, giving her plenty of stimulation but none of it direct, skin to skin.  
“Steve…” She squeaked when he pulled away and dropped to his knees. He rubbed his bearded chin and cheeks back and forth over her thighs, moving lower to nip at the back of her knees then teasing his way back up each of her spread legs with nipping kisses. Her chest rose and fell with each controlled, deep breath.  
His large hands wrapped around her waist and hips and urged her forward. She scooted forward but not by much. He growled and tugged her forward more. Her thighs trembled as she perched at the very edge. She looked down at him with darkened, lust-blown eyes. Her lips parted and glistened. The tip of her tongue peeked out between them. Dark pink tinged her cheeks.  
“I’ve got you, sweetheart.” His clear, bright eyes had darkened. His pupils nearly engulfing that blue she loved so much. He held her gaze as he lowered his mouth to her and licked a stripe up her slit from her where her ass rested on the counter to her clit. She let her mouth fall open as he let his tongue explore her, rubbing his soft beard against her engorged pussy lips.  
“Steve?” He shushed her, slipping two of his thick fingers inside her grasping cunt. Her hips twitched. He smirked. He knew her body better than her. He curled his fingers at the right spot and applied the right pressure then attacked her clit with his soft sucking lips and eager flicking tongue. Her breathless panting of his name and her rocking body told him she was close. Her curling toes scrabbled for the purchase on his thighs, on his torso, something.  
“Give it to me, sweetheart. I feel it. Give it to me, baby girl.” He scraped his teeth lightly against her swollen bud before he went at it again, twisting his fingers and changing the pressure. Pleasure bloomed in a firework in her belly and her brain. She cried out, slapping the top of his head, her fingertips squalling on the mirror behind her.  
Steve moved faster than her blissed out brain could process. One moment he was knelt between her legs with a self-satisfied grin on his face. She blinked and he was on his feet, pulling her to stand on shaky legs then turning her around. She started to protest but he covered her mouth and hushed her, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.  
“Hands on the glass, sweetheart.” She braced her palms on the mirror, shoulder width apart. He rubbed his chin on her shoulder. Steve ground his hard cock against her ass then wiggled back and forth. “That’s a good girl.” His calloused yet tender hands smoothed down the curved slope of her back then around her hips and as far down her thighs as they could reach. “Look at me, baby girl.”  
Her eyes fluttered opened and met his in the glass. “Steve…” She smiled and his heart squeezed in his chest. He returned her smile then took a step back. She whined at the recession of his warm body from hers. He hushed her then dropped a kiss on the stripe of bare skin between the tee and the waistband of her panties. He moaned, his large hands splayed around her sides and belly. He inhaled the natural scent of her skin, her sweat and the remains of her perfume the day before. He felt her draw in a breath and he smiled against her supple skin.  
Steve’s nose nudged the fabric up her back. His lips and beard brushed a tingling path from her panties to her shoulders. His fingers caressed her belly then moved to the soft underside curve of her breasts. She whimpered softly and again, he hushed her. He kneaded her breasts, pinching and plucking her nipples until they pebbled between his fingers. She arched her back, pushing her ass against his hard dick. He groaned and ground against her.  
“Look at me, sweetheart.”  
Her eyes focused on his beautiful face rather than his hands. He took her hooded eyes and her wet lips. The way her throat tightened as he slipped his hand from her breast and into her panties. She swallowed then let a heavy breath.  
“Fuck, you are so beautiful.” She closed her eyes and leaned back against him. He petted her clit, simply taking in her micro expressions as her pleasure built. Somewhen, he tugged her panties to the side and pushed the fat head of his cock against her entrance. He watched her eyes widen and her mouth drop open in an impossible ‘o’ of ecstasy. Her orgasm broke and he snapped his hips, filling her in a stroke. Her pussy quivered around him. His arm locked tight around her stomach. Her shout echoed off the glass.  
He covered her hands with his and curled his fingers between hers, locking their hands together. They didn’t look away, even as their rapid, panting breath began to fog up the glass. She pushed back into his rutting thrusts, getting him as deep as he could go. Pleasure swallowed the flash of pain as he bumped her cervix.  
Steve grunted, breathing harshly through his flared nostrils. “Yeah?” Her slack mouth twisted into breathless yet sassy grin. He growled and wrapped his arm tight around her stomach again. “Like that?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Make me.”  
He wrapped his other arm around her across her chest. His hand covered her mouth, his fingers close to her nostrils. He met her eyes in the mirror again. His hold on her tightened. He grinned, wicked and wild. He pinned her against the counter, fucking hard and fast into her. The edge bit in her thighs and her toes struggled for purchase on the tile. Her moans became screams behind his hand but he didn’t relent.  
“Like that, sweetheart? Like that?” His words came out airy and restrained. “You like it when I fuck you like that.” She left one hand braced on the mirror. The other reached back to grab onto his longish dark blonde hair.  
He dropped his hand between her legs. The added stimulation of her clit was all she needed. Her eyes rolled back in her head. His hand muffled her groan. Her back arched and her body twitched with the surge of her orgasm. He answered her groan with his own, burying himself deep inside her as he came.  
They slumped forward onto the counter. Her legs shook. He peppered kisses across her shoulder, softly brushing his beard over her skin. “You win. Not shaving the beard.”


End file.
